grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons
The dungeons of Grand Chase are each an adventure unto themselves. Each dungeon has four challenge ratings; one to three-star, and Champion Mode, with the exception that Trial Forest and Trial Tower have no Champion Mode. The one to three-star dungeons simply change the difficulty of the enemies that appear and sometimes the size of the map. The dungeons are spread across many continents according to their level range. The Bermesiah continent is the first continent, and accompanies players level one to thirty, Silver Land is suitable for players thirty to forty-two, Ellia is suitable for players level thirty to forty-four, Alcubra is suitable for players forty-two to fifty, Xenia is geared towards players level forty-five to sixty-two, and Archimedia is set for players of sixty-three and up. Dungeon Notes Dungeon Interface Portal System If you really thought the entire game runs on a linear basis, think again. Each dungeon has a room system, called a Portal System. Prior to Season 1, there were "doors" that had to be broken in order to proceed. However, that was changed in Season 2 to standard portals, via the . Portals will only open when all monsters are eliminated on the map (excluding the summoned ones). Doing so, you can enter another area in the proximity. Now looking closely at the system, it is found heavily complicated. First off, a map must be examined. means Start. is a room. means a horizontal and a vertical axis, meaning you can go both ways. Lastly, means Boss or Dungeon's End. Now there are 4 more symbols to come across. appeals as "One-Way" directions. Cross the "one way", there is no turning back from that choice. Relating to a party basis, its works by majority. If there are more players in one portal than another, the portal with more players will be the portal used. Players in the other portals are warped through the portal with the most players as well, making it impossible to split up and do more than one map at a time. Simply note, you need at least an even number or greater to begin a 5 second countdown before a direction is chosen. Host-wise, whichever portal the host picks as long as he/she is not outnumbered, it will go that way. If the host is outnumbered, the portal chosen will go in favor of the members. Reward Screen After completing/failing the dungeon, all players will be determined on their progress of use of combat and number of rooms cleared. Champion Mode Champion Mode is a special mode that allows one to simply fight even more powerful foes in a dungeon. Platform Map The Platform Map (often called Jump Quest as "Jump" relates to going on and over platforms, and "Quest" as a slang "Dungeon") consists of an entire room with numerous platforms, and sometimes some form of obstacle, and most of the time with an abyssal pit. It also contains no monsters (with the exception of Valstrath with a defeatable Cursed Cairn Stone and Temple of Destruction plus Under Hammer and Thunder Hammer with an undefeateable Ancient Giant or Talin Elfbane or Thunder Hammer Riflemen). At least half of the players (2 players if only 3) must make it to the portal that is usually at the top or the other side of the room. If a player falls off a platform into the void below, it is counted as having lost a life and they restart from the portal they came from. The exception of the abyssal platform is in Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, and Forgotten City, with a seemingly large void, Temple of Destruction with numerous platforms leading to the top using launch pads, Under Hammer which has conveyor belts leading to the other portal with Talin Elfbane below it, and Thunder Hammer with offensive Thunder Hammer Riflemen. Varying by Dungeon, the platform map usually consists of certain objects which can help/hinder the player's progress. *'Launchers:' In Gorgos' Dungeon, Gaikoz's Castle, King Fang's Lair, Xenia Border, Temple of Cuatal, Altar of Judgment, and Temple of Destruction, there are blue pads that launch players to high altitudes, depending on the dungeon. *'Warp Pads:' As you recall, Warp Pads are teleporters for a certain area except this time they are in green. They appear in Gaikoz's Castle, Primeval Island, King Fang's Lair, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Battle for Bermesiah, and Hammer's Reach. *'Water Jets:' In Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Battle for Bermesiah, Temple Of Cuatal, and Hammer's Reach, numerous stream of water pop up from the abyssal areas which often elevate players. It is also found strange that characters can actually jump on these things. *'Flame Jets:' Basically the fire version of Water Jets. Although they have elevation, they do cause damage. These are only found in Temple of Fire. *'Tridents:' In Partusay's Sea, there are several tridents that act as barriers. They simply can be destroyed like other monsters. However, others can jump/phase through it. *'Poisonous Cloud:' In the Forgotten City, there are appearances of foggy areas that appear at a spot dealing DoT effects, and disappear and reappear every so often. *'Firebolts:' In the Temple of Cuatal and Altar of Judgment, several Firebolts pop out of nowhere which act as an obstacle. They have to be avoided. *'Conveyor Belts:' In Under Hammer, there are directional conveyor belts which of course, push anything ontop of it to a designed direction. There are many dungeons that contain this area; Gorgos' Dungeon, Elven Forest, Gorge of Oath, Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, Gaikoz's Castle, The Whispering Woods, Lake Aurora, Primeval Island, King Fang's Lair, Victor's Fortress, Partusay's Sea, Temple of Fire, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Battle for Bermesiah, All Alcubra Dungeons, All Xenia Dungeons (within the exception of The Wyrm's Maw and the Fortress of Ascension), and all Archimedia Dungeons. Buff Room The Buff Room is a small room that contains a buff-like segment for the entire party on a random basis. However, a maze must be crossed in order to gain the buff. Also, these buffs are permanent, as they can travel through other rooms and still last through death. The following buffs are granted: *+10% Attack *+15% Defense *+20% Vitality The only dungeon that possesses a Buff Room is the Temple of Destruction ( or higher). Note: When you activate the buff, it says "You've activated a secret move. You can create '''earthquakes' out of nowhere."'' However, this is likely a error and probably referring to the Ancient Giant; it has been researched that players cannot do this. Bomb Room The "Bomb Room", hence its name, is a room that contains a dangerous explosive. At this time, monsters on the other side of the map will (slowly) try to reach the bomb. Doing so, will cause the entire room to blow up, and every player will lose a life instantly. You have to defeat the monsters before they reach the other side, or face unimaginable death. The only dungeons that possess a Bomb Room are King Fang's Lair and the Fortress of Ascension. Note: In the Fortress of Ascension, another monster will spawn right after you defeat the waves of suicidal bombers. It won't trigger the bomb; you just fight it regularly like other creatures. Properties Within the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower, monsters may contain "properties" (aka power-ups) that may enhance themselves by three different ways. Properties are most often encountered on higher difficulties (within the exception of a boss), alongside with Champion Mode where every single monster (including the boss) will have all three. When a property is encountered, there are some words above the monster's head, a slight visible aura, and the monster's name is in yellow rather than red. List & Effects follow: *'Increased Attack': 2x Attack Power *'Increased Defense': 2x Defensive Power *'Arrow Defense': All frontal attacks using any Archer classes firing Arrows/Bolts are heavily reduced. *'HP Recovery': Like the name suggests, it will regenerate HP on its own at a base rate of the monster's HP. *'Shockwave': If the said opponent is not using any Fall Recovery attacks, it will produce a self-defensive wave that can push nearby opponents away, usually to the far side of the map. *'Curse': If you are struck by an attack, most of your attacks can inflict damage to yourself. *'Petrify': If you are struck by an attack, you will suffer from petrification as you hit the ground (Tap or to reduce damage). *'Freeze': If you are struck by an attack, you will undergo a frost effect. A DoT effect is also applied, as the damage is dependent on how strong the monster is. (Tap or to break free). *'Fall Recovery' (was named Recovery before but changed due to confusion): When the monster collapses, it will quickly rise back up. *'Super Armor': Any monster will be immune to stuns, petrification, freezing, and knockdowns. (Note: Some monsters have an attack that may trigger this. Also, this effect completely nullifies Arrow Defense.) Note: Some monsters may have the property already enabled to them, such as the Fanatic Shield Soldiers have Arrow Defense. Bosses cannot possess HP Recovery or Super Armor. If done so, the property is erased and they are left with two active properties. Not all attacks may cause the status infliction, such as a Dark Mage's Poisonous Cloud. Monsters will never stack Curse, Petrify, or Freeze simultaneously. Obstacle Map Certain dungeons have an "obstacle" that provides danger to the players. These effects are extremely harmful, and should be avoided as much as possible. In Partusay's Sea and Lake Aurora, if the player is submerged in water, they will lose oxygen. Without oxygen, they cannot breathe and therefore, will start losing health rapidly. It is countered by gaining oxygen by using oxygen nodes or staying out of water. In the Altar of Judgment, there is "Frostbite" upon posing on ground for too long. Doing so, will cause them to be infected with the virus and therefore lose health rapidly. It is often countered by jumping. Warning Signs Warning Signs are signs that emit danger when an opponent will do a specific/dangerous attack. There are approximately 5 warnings. Each follow: *'Jump': An enemy will do a said attack that affiliates with grounded players. There are currently two forms of these attacks. **One is caused by said Treants, who creates vines that tangles feet. **Another is caused by various opponents, whereas they emit an earthquake. *'DANGER:' A "signature" attack that is used by powerful foes. The attack varies by monster. It is also warned by an announcer (until reaching Temple of Cuatal). *'Buster:' A specific attack which uses something that has penetration abilities. Currently, only Mynos is the one who has "Buster". *'BERSERK:' When enough arrows are fired upon Elesis or Sieghart, they create a powerful force-like wave that causes nearby opponents to bounce up, often catching their guard. *'TALIN' marks an Easter Egg prior to hitting Talin Elfbane three times in Thunder Hammer. When the event is done, the words flash and the player(s) gain an unlimited defense buff named "Talin's Curse". Note: Although certain enemies possess such feature (ie- Partusay and Basilisk possessing "Jump"), the warning will not be made. Relay Dungeon The Relay Dungeon is a hosted dungeon that is a special event where every boss on that continent is fought (in order). Currently, only Bermesiah, Ellia, Silver Land, and Xenia possess Relay. The dungeon itself is marked by a flaming skull on the map, which only accepts 1 star (thus making all bosses "1 star" like). However, there are "chests" granted after beating a boss, which cough up special rewards. The following are heavily noted in Relay: *All dungeon difficulties are 1 star. *All bosses contain their usual drops. *Bosses are refrained from using minions. They can actually attempt to summon, but nothing will occur. *Mini Bosses are not fought (within the exception of Elena and Kaze'aze Lass). *There is no dialogue (within the exception where Victor is fought, Ashtaroth summons his pet Mynos, and when Thanatos transforms). *Bosses are technically not killed in their specified dungeon, and therefore, do not count as a quest kill. Bermesiah ▐ Crest: N/A ▐ Crest: N/A ▐ Crest: Serdin Guards ▐ Crest: Harpy Hunter ▐ Crest: Orc Expedition ▐ Crest: Drake Master ▐ Crest: Elf Guardian ▐ Crest: Knight's Oath ▐ Crest: Swamp Ranger ▐ Crest: King of Death ▐ Crest: Pioneer of Enlightenment ▐ Crest: Knighthood Ellia ▐ Crest: Poseidon's Successor ▐ Crest: Devil Hunter ▐ Crest: Basilisk Slayer ▐ Crest: Hell's Revelation ▐ Crest: Grand Chase ▐ Crest: Peryton's Successor ▐ Crest: Vanquisher of Kastulle Ruins ▐ Crest: Guardian Knight Silver Land ▐ Crest: Treant Master ▐ Crest: Silver Knights ▐ Crest: Claw Shrimp Slayer ▐ Crest: Crest of the Aquamarine Knight ▐ Crest: Primeval Herbicide ▐ Crest: The Sagacious Ruler ▐ Crest: Black Knights Alcubra ▐ Crest: Desert Eagle ▐ Crest: Spelunker ▐ Crest: Kungji Kungji ▐ Crest: Illusion of Grandeur Xenia ▐ Crest: Frontier Legend ▐ Crest: Nature's Messiah ▐ Crest: Mynos Slayer ▐ Crest: Keeper of the Flame ▐ Crest: Warrior's Judgment ▐ Crest: Fire and Brimstone ▐ Crest: The Guardian of Life ▐ Crest: Ascendant of Heavens Archimedia ▐ Crest: Sprocket Warrior ▐ Crest: Explorer of Steampunk Worlds ▐ Crest: Dwarven Warrior Category:Modes Category:Dungeons